narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey Seeking the Past Continues
Mind still as hazy as it was when the blond-haired teen began her journey chasing the past, Harumi trudged on in a daze-like state. All she knew was her name, with nothing of the past to comfort her to be found among her memories. How will her actions effect her mission chasing the past? Or will the journey to know today instead, begin? Harumi wasn't aware of much beyond the wind on her exposed arms that caught her hair and blew it out behind her. With one agonizing step after another, she continued walking, watching and seeing. Perhaps something in those trees on the horizon could kick-start her memories - so obscured in mist it seemed that she couldn't even recall the face of her parents or grandparents. But something - she was sure it was thinking about a home she couldn't remember - brought a sudden quickening to her heart that she experienced from time-to-time. The blond-haired teen was positive that meant whatever she was trying to remember was important, even if her mind did fail her. "Although I have a name, I know nothing about myself..." Recently, she had begun thinking that her memories would never return - that she would be forced to wander until the slow ticking of time confined her to her grave. The thought, although fleeting when it did creep up on her, scared her half to death. "I want to remember... So desperately." A tear fell down her cheek, though the rain that fell soon after left the mystery to which stained her cheeks more. Tears, or simply the rain. "... Harumi!" A voice, worried beyond all else, immersed in fear floated in the depths of her mind and a single word left her lips as her eyes widened in deepest surprise. "... Kenji..." She had regained her first memory! Konoha: Hokage's Office. Okita Souji sat in his high-backed chair as two ANBU knelt in front of him beyond his wooden desk. "... Very well. You are dismissed." They seemingly vanished then, leaving the Hokage alone once more. A picture sat on his desk, detailing a younger version of himself with only a hint of gray in his hair surrounded by three young Genins, one of which was Shin Takahiro. The sight brought back the memories and the hard time he had actually getting the now Jōnin to work with any form of drive and excitement. "Bah! I'm getting old." He thought, somewhat sadly. His mustache quivered as he breathed out; a slight grumble escaping his mouth. "There's still a few years left in me yet... But its high time to choose a successor. Someone to pass my will onto." His look brushed the photo momentarily, and his mind hovered on the possibility... A grassy plain near the forest of Konoha... Kenji walked side-by-side with his team-mates, re-stringing his bow carefully as they moved. He found the process helped him focus on the present and not the past. The bow itself was a dull-silver coloration and incredibly long - easily the height of Kenji himself with a high level of durability. It had been a gift from his father before he disappeared upon his birth; being the only thing he showed any emotion over when his father was concerned. Gray was chatting quietly with Shin, discussing possible counter measures to the growing numbers of Missing-nin ever since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and why so many were going rouge in the first place. So far, they hadn't answered that question and until they did, Kenji decided he'd focus on the re-stringing of his bow. "They're a pain in the backside," Shin said with a sigh, left hand lazily scratching the back of his head. "How many have we either taken in, or killed in the last year?" Gray only nodded his agreement, now seemingly lost in thought. That was like him; remaining silent until he managed to work all the trivial details together to form a larger whole, using the pieced together information to get a better grasp of the situation at hand. "The other countries must be weaker than we originally thought," He concluded, tone wary. That brought Kenji's full attention to them as he placed his bow at an angle on his back. "What your saying Gray," The two others turned to face him, somewhat surprised by his contribution because of his long silence. "I've been listening you know. The power once held by the individual countries have lessened in the wake of the war. Alliances break when they should be held firm, and Shinobi flock by the basket-load to criminal activity because of the power gap." The Allied Shinobi Forces and Madara Uchiha's forces had caused a great deal of casualties in the wars eventual wake; lowering the overall military might of each hidden village. "Correct." Shin sighed the word. "They squabble among one another, while they should be rebuilding and strengthening the ties the alliance made." His fists were clenched tightly at his side. "Instead of breaking them apart!" "But the main countries aren't what troubles me," Gray said, both Kenji and Shin turning to regard him with confusion. "Think about it. The five main countries have been through a lot since their founding, and they'll survive the aftermath of the war and eventually return to their previous strength as they have done in the past." He stopped to take a breathe, with his eyes studying the ground. "No, its not those that concern me. Its the little countries - like the Land of Bears and their Hoshikage - that has me concerned. Those countries, who've been trying to build their military might and gain recognition, will try and profit from the post-war confusion and the power gap left behind by the war." Kenji felt goosebumps rise on his arms and a chill run up his spine. "That'd be crazy! There'd be more harm than good caused by that!" He protested, but Shin was shaking his head. "There are several different perspectives, though. Sure, we may see it as folly and downright dangerous, but those in Hoshigakure might find it justified to have their Kage recognized for what they believe him to be." "Astute as ever," Gray commented with a smile. "Shin has the right of it, but I just pray I'm wrong and this is just that - a theory and pointless conjecture." Somehow, Kenji had a feeling it wasn't... Back with Harumi... The plain stretched out before her, but determination filled her stride and the stubborn set of her jaw and shoulders shouted that she wouldn't stop until she reached whatever rested within those trees on the horizon that seemed to call to her. "Kenji..." She muttered again, not sure who Kenji was or what the name meant, but every time she said it her heartbeat quickened and a smile crossed her face. A true, genuine smile hadn't crossed her face in... quite a long time, now that she thought about it. The wind carried her off towards the trees, a growing desire to meet whoever this "Kenji" was... Next Story > A Difficult Reunion: Kenji's Rage Peaks! Category:Garet Strife